Accidents can happen
by TrillianRose
Summary: Something happened to make Squall as carefree as a child. And he drives everyone insane!
1. Run for your life!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII. To Squall: I'm sooooo sorry for making fun of you like this, you know I absolutely love you to death! Warning: Complete OOC for poor Squally ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the most part it was a normal day in Balamb garden. Zell in his usual seat in the cafeteria. Irvine off somewhere. Selphie off somewhere with her camcorder (probably after Irvine, America's Funniest Home Video's always needs more!) Quistis was playing cards with a few students. Rinoa was talking to Dr. Kadowaki (Don't ask me what she was talking about, she never told me.) And Squall was blowing off steam in the Training Center.  
  
Well, make that he was in the Training Center. We can currently find him crying his eyes out on Rinoa's shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong with him?!" Dr. Kadowaki mouthed to Rinoa. Rinoa shrugged.  
  
"What's wrong Squall?"  
  
"The Big... mean Grat...h- hit me with it's tentacly thingy!" He managed to spit out between sobs.  
  
This official scared the shit out of Rinoa. She wanted him to be more open, but this was too much. She decided this was all a big joke and started to play along. "Awww, baby. Show me where it hurts." Squall lifted his bleeding hand. "Awww, can Dr. Kadowaki make it all better?" Squall nodded. Dr. Kadowaki bandaged it up and sent Squall on his way.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"I have no clue, I thought he was playing a joke. But now, I'm not so sure if he's all right in the head..." *** *** *** ***  
  
From a bush, Selphie tapes Irvine pushing a kid a swing. "This isn't funny, this is just odd...."  
  
Squall walks up to Irvine, "What are you doing?" Irvine jumped at Squall's voice.  
  
"Squall you got to help me! I'm being blackmailed by this little kid!"  
  
"Faster! Higher!" shouts the little kid, "Or I'll-"  
  
"NO!" Irvine pushes the kid more.  
  
"I'll help." Squall pushed the kid on the swing. Irvine took his chance and walked away shouting his thanks without a second thought. Then, a few feet away he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, his mouth gaping open in disbelief and possibly horror. Then he ran away as quickly as possible.  
  
Selphie was falling asleep waiting for the kid to kick Irvine by accident, when she was suddenly shocked awake when Squall appeared. Her eyes went from drooping to wide and bug eyed when Squall took over pushing the kid. Upon pressing zoom she found Squall smiling and laughing as if he was having the greatest time in his life. She ran with the tape in her hands to find Rinoa.  
  
Meanwhile, Squall had gotten the kid to push him on the swing and was thoroughly enjoying it.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
After playing on the swings Squall had worked up an appetite so he headed down to the cafeteria. Ordering a large amount of hotdogs he joined Zell.  
  
"I thought you didn't eat that much, Squall." Zell said between bites.  
  
"I bet I can eat more than you!" with an attitude of someone who thins they know everything.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
After several hours of hotdog after hotdog, Squall was victorious, and Zell was left feeling queasy. After a good vomit he started to look for everyone.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quistis accomplished in gaining 50 new cards from her victims, when Squall came into view. "Hey! Squall! Would you like to join me for a quick game of cards?"  
  
"Huh? Cards? That'll be great! Of course I will!" His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.  
  
Strange reaction, Quistis thought to herself. "Okay, you can start."  
  
"All right! For my first move I put out the most awesomest card in all of Triple Triad.....ME!" He slammed his card down on the playing field. When Squall was done admiring his card he looked up to find a flurry of cards and a missing Quistis. "She most have fled because of my awesome card playing abilities." He gave his most triumphant look.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello again! We'll find out what happened to poor Squall next chapter. I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did thinking it up! I promise not to dump on poor Squall anymore. 


	2. Realization

Everyone , except Squall, had gathered in Headmaster Cid's office. They had just finished explaining Squall's strange behavior to Cid when Cid informs them that he just sent Squall out on a mission.  
  
"What!!" Rinoa screamed at Cid. Everyone else was laughing their heads off. They all envisioned Squall hiding behind a rock, covering his head with his hands crying 'Mommy!'. This thought was all too much for Zell, causing him to fall over from laughter. Rinoa shot him a death glare and Zell jumped immediately to his feet. "You have to get him back here as soon as possible!"  
  
"He's on his way to the Centra continent, it would take a while to find him"  
  
"Please do." Quistis stated.  
  
"I was wondering, how could he have just changed over night?" Cid questioned. They all looked at the their feet, searching, backtracking, thinking. When out of no where Rinoa gasped. Everyone turned to her.  
  
"That night, last night, he was in a horrible mood. So I gave him a little shove and he fell down the stairs, I thought he was fine because he just sat there laughing and rubbing his head...What have I done?" Rinoa fell into a chair. Everyone was gaping at her.  
  
"No, the question is, what do we do now?" Quistis chirped.  
  
"First things first, we find Squall and bring him back immediately." Cid went to find Squall...  
  
"But even if we bring him back, how do we get him back to normal?" Quistis thought out loud.  
  
"Easy." Zell chirped. Everyone took a step or two away from him, Zell's idea's were never to be trusted. "We just push him down the stairs again!"  
  
"Are you sure? Aren't we risking major brain damage?" Selphie inquired.  
  
"How could his brain be more damaged than it is now? Even a dead Squall would be better than this 'kid' Squall" Zell shouted.  
  
"Don't say that....." Rinoa glowered at Zell. A look that said, 'Don't annoy me, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.'  
  
"Well, if it works were out of the bag, but what if it doesn't?" Irvine questioned.  
  
"We...try...something...else?" Zell tried not to sound rejected, but it didn't work. 


	3. REDO

"Right, Squall's on his way, now we begin operation 'Save the Brain'. " Rinoa looked her 'troops up and down. "This will be a mission of..." Rinoa paused for effect.  
  
"Hilarity?" offered Zell.  
  
"Absurdity?" offered Selphie.  
  
"Amusement?" tried Irvine with a grin.  
  
"Entertainment?" Quistis got her two-bits in.  
  
"No, no, no and no. This is a mission of great importance." Rinoa laughed with them. "We will start with plan A, codename REDO."  
  
"Yes Ma'm!" Everyone saluted Sergeant Rinoa with large smiles and lots of laughs.  
  
"Right, places everyone!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"But I was having fun!" Squall complained to Cid as Cid dragged him to his office.  
  
"Don't you want to play with your friends?" Cid tried.  
  
"Sure, but they'll only be mean to me." Squall pouted.  
  
"I'm sure they won't." Cid pulled Squall out of the elevator to where everyone was waiting. Selphie was the first to jump .  
  
"Hey Squall, do you wanna play hide-and-go-seek?"  
  
"Okay! I'm not it!"  
  
"I'll be it." Selphie sat in a chair, covered her eyes and started counting.  
  
"Come on Squall!" Zell motioned for Squall to join him in the elevator. Once the elevator had hit the first floor Zell and Squall exited. "Squall, I don't know of any good hiding places, maybe you can show me?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Squall took the lead and headed for the stairs. Zell sniggered and ran up behind him, pushing him down the steps. Squall did a belly flop onto the ground floor.  
  
"Hey Squall! You okay man? Do you still want to play hide-and-go-seek?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I don't want to play with you anymore." Squall ran off.  
  
"W-wait!" Everyone came out of the elevator just in time to see Squall speed off.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Quistis.  
  
"REDO failed. Abort mission?"  
  
"No." Rinoa stepped forward and gave her most evil look. "We go on to plan B: BASEBALL." 


	4. BASEBALL

Squall ran through the Training center, making his way toward the secret area. barely anyone was there during the day, but Squall found a junior classman crying in the corner. Squall sat down next to her.  
  
She looked no more than ten, her eyes red from crying. "You new?" Squall asks her.  
  
"Yeah, and everyone picks on me because of it."  
  
"Everyone picks on me too."  
  
"Really? I don't believe you, you're just saying that to make me feel better." Even though see was new to Balamb she knew that the man sitting next to her was the commander.  
  
"Yeah, just a minute ago my friend pushed me down the stairs for no reason!" Squall pouted.  
  
"Well, if everyone picks on you, and everyone picks on me, do you think we can be friends?" She may be little, but she wasn't dumb. 'If the commander was my friend no one would pick on me!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
They followed Squall to the training center. Rinoa stood blocking the entrance while everyone else stood in attention.  
  
"Now we go on to plan B: BASEBALL" Rinoa held up five baseball bats and passed them out. "Remember, go for the head."  
  
"Yes Ma'm!" They said in unison then ran into the training center to find Squall walking out with a junior classman.  
  
The junior classman saw the charge of crazy SeeDs and jumped out of the way. The five drew closer to Squall, holding their bats ready. Squall gave then a nervous smile and turned to run, but he wasn't quick enough. Zell grabbed him by the collar. The rest moved in for the kill.  
  
One after another they beat Squall senseless with their baseball bats. The girl quickly ran to get Dr. Kadowaki, knowing that she, being very small, wouldn't have been able to help. "He wasn't lying when he said people were picking on him..."  
  
"Enough!" Rinoa called out. Everyone backed away from the unconscious Squall.  
  
"What now?" Irvine asked.  
  
"We have to wait till he wakes up..." Selphie sat down. Dr. Kadowaki burst in with the junior classmen behind her.  
  
"What did you do?" She shouted at them angrily staring at Squall's unmoving form.  
  
"Don't worry Doctor, we have everything under control." Rinoa said with confidence. Irvine and Zell picked up Squall by his arms and dragged him to his dorm. Quistis took Dr. Kadowaki aside and explained the situation to her.  
  
The junior classman went back to the secret area to finish crying. 


	5. EDEA

Later that night Squall awoke with a throbbing headache. His first thought was off Matron. "Matron is good at making headaches go away." And so he was off towards Cid's office.  
  
"Do you really think there's nothing more we can do?" Rinoa whined to her troops. They nodded sadly. All of a sudden, Squall walked in. Standing face-to-face with Cid he demanded, "Take me to Matron!" Cid hesitated, Squall shouted, "Now!" "All right Squall, don't have a fit, I'll take you to Matron." Cid left to talk with Nida. Rinoa's face lit up like a light bulb. She pushed everyone out of the door into the lobby. "That's it!" Rinoa as she closed the door. "What's it?" Selphie asked. "Edea will know how to help get the old Squall back. Selphie get the Ragnarok. We have to get there first." Rinoa gives us her most determined look. Selphie salutes and runs off, the rest following him. * * * * * * * * * * * At Edea's house:  
  
Rinoa finished explaining the situation, Edea sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." The group looks solemn, not knowing what to say. "I can, however, keep him here, in hopes that time will heal." "That seems to be our only option." Quistis said. The group left on the Ragnarok while Balamb Garden pulled up in front of Edea's house. Squall ran out and Edea greeted him. "Matron, I have a headache." "Well come inside, Dear, I'll get you something for that headache." They went inside and Edea prepared some tea.  
  
~Warning: The next chapter will be the last!~ 


	6. FIN

*~*~*~*~*this is the end, sorry it took so long, one project after another, you know...Well here it is, how they "saved Sqaull's brain" ^^ enjoy! *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all Rinoa. I was just in the middle of a little house cleaning." Rinoa looked around at all the boxes.  
"So I see..."  
"Squall!" Edea called. Squall appeared at her side. "Can you take some of these boxes down to the basement?"  
"Yes Matron!" Squall gave her a salute and marched off to the nearest box like a little tin soldier. He carefully picked it up and marched down the basement stairs.  
"He's such a good boy." Edea smiled. Rinoa had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Edea doesn't seem to want the old Squall back,' she thought. But her thoughts were soon interrupted when a large THWACK! followed by an equally large CRASH! emminated from the basement.  
Rinoa and Edea jumped up, knocking intot the table and spilling thier tea, and ran down to the basement. When they got there they saw Squall sitting on the ground rubbing his forehead. Scattered about him were several pieces of brocken china. The only thing Squall could have ran into was a large and extremely frozen tuna fish that hung from the ceiling.  
Squall's voice, a few decibles lower, distinctively siad, "What the heck?"  
Rinoa flung her arms around Squall and asked, "Do you want to play hide and go seek?"  
"................................................." Rinoa squeezed him even tighter.  
"We have our old Squall back!" But her happen moment was stolen.  
Behind them stood Edea, sobbing fiercely. "M-my...good...ch-china!!!"  
  
centerFIN/center 


End file.
